


Hotel Romance

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Noisy Sex, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “Let me undress you.”“Yes.”





	Hotel Romance

Emily couldn’t help but tuck her hair behind her ear again as she rode up in the empty elevator. It was a nervous tic, she knew, but she couldn’t help it, not tonight. The team was stuck on the opposite side of the country for a week, all having been called in to testify on a case they’d helped with several years before. She wasn’t sure who had negotiated the hotel rooms in return for their cooperation, but it was definitely better than they usually got, and she wasn’t complaining at all.

Stepping off the elevator, she hurried to her room and made sure the door was closed before pulling the envelope out of her bag. Just before they’d left the courthouse for the day, Dave had slipped the small envelope into her hand with a whispered instruction to not open it till she was alone. The two of them had started a relationship just after Thanksgiving and hadn’t shared with the rest of their friends yet. Now it was February and they had started discussing taking their thing public.

The note was instructions to wear a certain outfit and to join Dave in his room later that night for a Valentine’s dinner. Emily headed to shower first and then got ready with a smirk.

==

The room service delivery had arrived just minutes before a knock on Rossi’s door had him grinning as he opened it to reveal Emily, dressed just as he’d instructed. “Don’t you look beautiful.” He pulled her inside, kissing her as soon as the door was shut and locked. “The food’s just arrived.” He boldly allowed his hands to skim down her sides and he held her close. “Let’s eat a little something first. Wine?”

“Please.” Emily deposited her bag and shoes near the spare chair and followed him to where he’d set up the table at the foot of the bed. “What are we having?”

He pulled the covers off the food. “I decided to keep it light, chicken salads and then fruit fondue.”

“I’m guessing the fondue will be served in bed?”

He leaned down and placed another kiss to her lips as he set her glass of wine on the table. “Of course.”

Taking advantage of his position, Emily ran her hands down his body, grinning when he groaned as her fingers ended on the front of his jeans. “Problem?” She giggled.

He tried to pull away, but one of her hands caught him around the back of his head, toppling him forward so he landed beside her on the bed, her other hand still rubbing him. “I wanted to be able to feed you properly before we got to this position.”

“Okay.” She sat up again but didn’t stop her one hand until his panting turned ragged. “Come eat, Dave.” When he finally managed to sit up and move to the end of the bed, Emily placed her hand back on his thigh.

Dave did his best to try and ignore her teasing motions as he tried to eat, but she was distracting. When a finger rubbed against the zipper of his jeans, Dave felt himself growl as the stimulation. If she was determined to wind him up, he’d be determined to ignore it as long as he could.

Neither spoke as they ate, but Emily could tell he was enjoying the teasing and he kept moving around, letting his knees fall open a bit more, trying to get her fingers to touch the one place they hadn’t so far. Using two fingers, she traced up and down along either side of his dick without touching and she felt him tremble for a moment. By the time she’d finished her dinner, Dave had only managed maybe half of his. “Are you done?”

“Yes.” And he meant that in more than one way. He had no further interest in his salad and he was done being dressed. He watched as Emily pushed the table a safe distance away before standing right in front of him.

“Let me undress you.”

“Yes.” He repeated. Her touch always drove him wild, it was one of the things he loved about her. She could be so gentle, barely brushing him as she unbuttoned his shirt, removed his belt, and then began to open his jeans. When she tugged him to his feet, he complied and then watched as his pants and underwear were pushed to the floor. He sat again and let her pull them off. He knew what was coming next and he couldn’t wait. Dave held his breath as he watched the woman he loved step back and begin her own strip-tease. First with her top, leaving a deep purple lace bra on, one that did nothing to hide her nipple as they stood out, already aroused. Then she pushed her dark rinse jeans down and Dave’s jaw dropped. Emily wasn’t wearing underwear under them. It was enough to get his cock to catch up with the game and begin to fill, slowly lifting off his lap and starting to stand tall.

That was another thing he loved about Emily, she didn’t seem at all bothered by the little quirks that came with his aging body. He was startled out of his thoughts by Emily kneeling across his lap.

“Kiss me.” She ordered, holding on to his shoulders. She loved how he kissed her like a dying man in the desert, like kissing was the only way to stay alive. When they finally separated for breath, she whispered in his ear. “Touch me.”

Dave wasn’t going to disappoint her, if she wanted touched, then touched she would be. His hands stared on her breasts, massaging and teasing one and then the other before sucking each nipple until she was whimpering. Once he’d finished with her breasts, his hands moved to her hips, her ass, and then her core, spreading her fluids around, rubbing her clit until her hips began to move on their own. “So ready for me. So hot and wet and ready.” Not wanting to give her what she wanted just yet, he sank only a single finger into her heat, slowly rubbing in and out, loving the frustrated sounds she made as she tried to get some friction, some stimulation, something.

“Dammit, Dave!” She finally cried out. She knew he was teasing and she was too worked up now, he needed to stop. When his hand pulled away, she nearly cried. She was so close and now she was even emptier than before. “Please!”

“Ride me.” Dave gripped his dick, doing his best not to stroke as he waited for her to catch up to his instruction and lift up so he could line himself up. He didn’t plan on coming just yet, but it was clear Emily was ready for an orgasm before they played some more. “Down.” He hissed as the head of his prick pressed just inside her, he had to grab her around her waist with his free arm to keep her from sinking down too quickly. “Slow.” He grunted. “Okay.” He finally exhaled once she was fully seated on him, letting his hands go to her hips. “Show me.”

Emily lifted up on her knees again and began to ride Dave’s dick as hard and as fast as she could. She loved watching his face, loved seeing the passion and expression there. She was on edge and having his thick dick inside her was wonderful, but she needed _more_. Finding one of his hands, she pressed his thumb to her clit until she knew he had the idea and it began to move. It was bliss. Emily threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm began to wash over her. She could feel his prick throb within her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that he was holding the base of his cock to keep from coming.

When Dave opened his eyes again, he saw Emily watching him closely. “I’m not ready to be done with you just yet.” He lifted her up and moved her to the side before standing, his dick straining out in front of him. “Up on the bed.” He waited until she crawled up to the pillows. “Hands and knees.”

“Oh god.” She moaned, having a feeling she knew where this was headed. Dave definitely had a few kinks he liked to indulge in from time to time. Getting settled into place, she made sure to spread her knees wide enough to allow him access. Sure enough, minutes later, his hands were on her ass, thumbs pulling her folds apart as his tongue began to ravage her. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, her next would come again quickly, but that was part of his game. To see how many times he could push her over that edge.

He wasn’t surprised when she began rocking back on his face, he simply shifted into a better position and rocked with her as he licked and sucked at her core until she was trembling and coming once again, fluids now dripping out. Using his thumbs only at first, he spread her release around until the pulsing of her muscles had just stopped. Then he used three fingers to dip inside, drawing out even more as a round of aftershocks were set off in her body. He used her fluids to slick himself back up, giving his dick several strokes for good measure. “We’re going till I come. Back or front.”

Emily weighed that in her mind. Dave could go on for hours, a benefit to age, and while she loved being fucked from behind, it could be a hell of a position to hold for too long. However… “Two orgasms and switch?” She suggested.

His brows shot up, it was an interesting offer. “Sure.” Before she could comment further, he sank in and began fucking her hard and fast, pushing on her back until her chest was on the bed and only her ass was up. The shift in angle was wonderful and he could tell she loved it too as her cries grew louder. As her voice rose, he felt as Emily’s walls began to grip and squeeze him, marking the first orgasm hitting already. He kept pumping through until she was simply whimpering before he eased up his pace, barely moving within her until she was recovered enough for him to continue.

==

Emily couldn’t remember the last time she’d been fucked beyond reason. Dave had brought her to orgasm a second time before shifting them so she was on her back, ass on the edge of the bed as he stood, hands holding her thighs, and plowed into her with a passion she’d rarely ever experienced. When he’d finally come, he’d filled her so full, she’d been able to feel his seed leaking out around his still hard cock, even before he’d begun to soften. They’d showered together, him pressing kisses all over her body as they both got clean.

Now, Emily was awake in the bed beside him, watching Dave as he slept. They were both naked and she didn’t bother trying to stop it as her fingers wandered down the planes of her own body to her core. Rubbing her clit, she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Something about Dave always seemed to have her horny and ready for any kind of sex. Working circles around her nub, she spread her legs further apart, her eyes falling shut as she imagined getting caught working herself over. She must have failed to hold back the next moan because when she opened her eyes, Dave was watching her with a smile on his face.

“Don’t stop. I want to see you make yourself come.”

Emily chuckled. “How’s that fair? I should get a show too.”

“Maybe later.” He stretched out, pulling the sheet away so they were both exposed. He was starting to harden and really, what better way was there to start the morning than with sex?

Taking it as a challenge, Emily increased her speed, no longer needing to be subtle, and began to pant and moan as her arousal grew. She was close already. She found Dave’s eyes and held his gaze as he watched, jaw dropped as he too panted, as she made herself come, writhing in the sheets. “God, Dave, I need you.”

Moving to take his place over her, Dave pressed one thumb into her heat before lining up his cock and pushing it in behind, taking her with the added pressure of his thumb. Using his fingers, he copied her own movements and circled her clit until she came again, with him tumbling after. They didn’t have much time before they had to get ready for the day, but neither were willing just yet to let their Valentine’s night come to and end.

Ignoring the need to be up for a bit, the pair snuggled, spooned together, until it was almost time for Dave’s alarm to go off. Emily shifted occasionally, letting her ass tease his dick until she could tell he was half hard again. When the alarm finally went off, she dragged him into the shower and pressed him against the wall as the warm spray covered them both. She knelt before him, licking a stripe up his prick before looking up at him. “Jack off for me.”

He was getting harder. “What?”

“You got to watch me, now I want to watch you. Jack off but stop when you get too close.”

With a nod, Dave took his dick in hand and began to stroke, intimately aware her face was right at the end of it. He carried on, the sound of the shower doing little to cover his moans. When he reached that point of no return, he yanked his hand away, gritting his teeth. “I’m gonna come.” He ground out. A thumb pressing against the base of his dick made him cry out but then there were lips. Looking down, he watched as his cock vanished into her mouth. “Oh, Emily!” He cried out. He could feel himself throbbing, but her thumb was still preventing him from coming. He was going lightheaded from the diverted blood flow. “You’re gonna kill me. I need to come.”

Taking pity on him, Emily removed her hand and a moment later, he was filling her throat. His shouts making her ears ring in the small room.

==

When Dave and Emily made it to the breakfast area downstairs, JJ, Morgan, and Reid were already sitting there eating. “Morning.” Dave greeted as they past.

“Morning.” Morgan gave the pair a grin. “So, how long you two been going at it?”

Emily froze. “What?”

JJ giggled. “You two were at it like… twelve hours, I heard, so?”

“You heard?” She pressed her friend.

The blonde shrugged. “So, answer Morgan’s question. How long have you two been together?”

Emily sagged. “Just over two months.” She was still confused though and glanced at Dave, who looked to be getting his coffee rather disinterestedly. “How’d you find out?”

JJ put her hands up. “I heard about it second hand.”

“Me too.” Morgan added. “Pretty Boy texted me to complain this morning.”

JJ grinned again. “He texted me too. I didn’t believe him, so I did a walk by…or two.  Did you two even sleep?”

“But…” Emily glanced again at Dave, who didn’t seem the least bit bothered their team, their _friends_ had all been aware of what they’d been up to. She turned to Spencer. “How did you find out?”

Reid frowned. “Hotch ended up sleeping in my room last night when you two wouldn’t stop. He showed up at my door with a bag. I guess he was across the hall from Rossi.”

Dave had appeared at her shoulder as the young genius had been talking and Emily turned to him. “Oops.”

“Oops?”

Before he could comment further, Hotch materialized, looking just as put together as ever in his suit. As he headed for the coffee pot, he spoke. “Dave, we need to talk.”

 


End file.
